1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies, and particularly, to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electrical technologies, flat displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma displays, and OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) displays have gained rapid development. Among the flat displays, the liquid crystal displays are commonly used due to advantages including light weight, small volume, and low power consumption.
At present, a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display generally forms a wiring area, a displaying area, and includes a number of data lines passing through the displaying area and the wiring area, a number of scanning lines, and at least one repairing line for repairing a disconnected data line. Generally, each of the repairing line includes a first portion, a second portion, and a third portion. The first portion is arranged between the wiring area and the displaying area, and is perpendicular to the data lines. The second portion is arranged under the displaying area and is perpendicular to the data lines. The third portion is arranged at a right side of the displaying area for connecting the first portion and the second portion. However, the position of the repairing line decides that the repairing line can only be used for repairing the disconnected data line on the displaying area instead of the disconnected data line on the wiring area. However, the reason way the repairing line is arranged between the wiring area and the displaying area is that, the data lines outside the wiring area are arranged on one layer and the data lines on the wiring area are arranged on two layers in order to reduce the transmission loss of the signals. The repairing line and the scanning lines on the displaying area can be formed in the same photomask process. Additional, an additional photomask process may be required if the repairing line is arranged on the wiring area, which greatly increases the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display. However, without the arrangement of the repairing line on the wiring area, the repairing of the disconnected data line on the wiring area cannot be finished.